Revenge for family
by UnisonFreed
Summary: This First chapter has freeds Cousin (one of My OC) in which he finds out where he heard of grimiore heart, and Gets Revenge on RustyRose on tenrou island - kinda
1. Chapter 1

_authors_**_ note - Zumi is my OC. Disclaimor: i do not own fairytail (_**_italic _is freed thinking to himself, **bold **is zumi thinking)

_its so cold._ freed rubbed his shoulders, it was 4 days before his birthday and/or christmas. he was in his bedroom, looking out at the front of the mansion, waiting for his mother and father, Ivy and Eros, to come home.  
freed saw the carrige that they left in come back up the driveway, _they were quick! _

freed Ran down the stairs, "master Freed, please be carefull!" the maid called, but then the door flew open and a gush of icy, cold wind came in. freeds father started to order the maid, "Get my medical equipment, she could die at any moment!"

Freed's mother entered, "Dont look, Sweetie. Its just your little cousin, Zumi."

Zumi was freeds Favorite cousin, a Cute girl with big, Silver eyes and white hair. she was the same hieght as freed, but a year younger. she always wore a black skirt and a black top with a necklace freed gave her. it was a choker, a simple black one with white gems, she loved it. "what happened to Zumi, mama? why is she covered in B-Blood?"

"shh, c'mon, sweetie. i dont want to scare you, Papa will Help her." Ivy scooped freed up into her Arms, hugging him close, freed was only four and was really tiny.

freeds mother began to sing in her beautiful voice, The song lilium

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius loqueter indicium  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniqmcum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae  
Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison  
O quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam benigna  
Quam amoena  
O castitas Lilium!  
Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison  
O quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam benigna  
Quam amoena  
O castitas lillium..."

freed had fallen asleep while she was singing... he didn't want to interrupt her by saying this aloud:_ i love you, mama_...

White eyes open in a strange room, Zumi looked about a dark room. she felt pain. her arm was bandaged, her chest as well, and she felt an eyepatch over her left eye... Zumi reconized the room from a year ago when she had a sleepover and had her own room. black walls, dark curtains and Posters of Emo-ish Rock bands like Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin.

Finding a dressing gown, zumi carefully Walked down the stairs, **freed, **she finally saw a maid - it was Nakadi (Na-ka-dee) "nakadi-Sama, where is freed?" zumi ran and gave nakadi a hug, "Miss zumi, master freed is in his room. he Is very worried."

"He wont have to worry anymore!" Zumi ran back up the stairs to freeds bedroom, she stopped and knocked,

"Freedie, its me, Zumi!"

the door opened in a flash and freed hugged her, "Z-Zumi!" freed wailed,

"Dada brought you home yesterday All bloody and Hurt, i-i was s-scared! im s-so happy y-your alive!"

Zumi wrapped her free arm around freed, "It's ok. im ok." she said quietly. she took freed into his room to calm him down.

"I don't really remember but...it was a Dark guild. Something called Grimiore heart...someone called...Rusty rose?"


	2. Chapter 2 - afew things

Freed felt weak, the tree had been cut down and infront of him was Rustyrose...The one who hurt his cousin, and killed her family. he hadn't seen zumi in ten years, and he missed her.  
freed had actully forgotten about zumi. his mind was too busy, Tidy this, look after that, his memorys of zumi were almost completely Erased.

Slowly, freed managed to stand up, "Y-you..." RustRose gave a smirk,

"me...?"

"Ten years ago...was when i heard of grimiore heart..." freeds voice was weak,

"Did...did you kill Azure and Elina Arichne?

RustyRose just laughed, "Goodness - Well thats none of YOUR busniues now is it?!" Rusty rose held his gand out to attack -

-Later-after fairytail won-

they were just about to walk away from hades, he had almost forgotten, The master was still looking at hades, "Bix?" Laxus and bickslow's head turned, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you can help laxus yourself? i'm gonna wait for master." Bickslow nodded, and slowly helped laxus.

The two master's turned to freed, "Is something wrong, freed?" macarov asked,

"i was going to ask Hades a few quiestions." the master's raised an eyebrow

"Alright, Boy, i'll answer your quiestion. but first, answer mine:" Freed nodded,

"Whats your name?"

"Freed justine."

Hades was silent. then he smirked, "Alright. ask away, boy." hades sat up and faced them,

"you should know of all the missions in your guild, so...Did RustyRose kill Azura and Elina Arichne?"

Both masters looked shocked at the mentions of those names, hades coughed and macarov whispered,

"Freed, who told you of those people?"

"Azura is my uncle."

Both masters froze. macarov sighed, but hades smirked, "So, do you want a full story of Azura and Elina, or just an answer?"

"a full story." Freed actually didn't know much about Azura or Elina - all he knew was that they're daughter was Zumi, his cousin.

Hades motioned for freed to sit, "Azura was the first S-class of Grimiore heart, Elina-Sama was the first Master. whenever i left fairytail, and made macarov the third master, Elina-Sama made me the master - the next day the two were missing... and they had taken something about grimiore heart that had secret and important information about this guild."

"but, five years ago we finally found where they were. i Sent rustyRose to Get back what they took, and yes he did kill them, But he didn't find anything About grimiore heart. im afraid thats all i can tell you, boy."

Freed was silent for a moment, before nodding, "Yes, thank you."

Freed and macarov walked towards fairytail, "Freed." freed looked to macarov,

"i...you do resemble your uncle, i admit, but i can't believe i never Relised that it was azura you looked so much like!" macarov smiled embarrisingly

"You knew him?"

"He was also a member of fairytail but he went missing on a job - i never knew he had joined grimiore heart, or that he was dead..."

Freed was silent, he could see the rest of them now, wendy helping with wounds and such,

"They had a daughter..."

Macarov laughed, "i see, do you know her?"

"i havn't seen her in ten years - but her names Zumi..."


End file.
